Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) flow control problems across a long pipe, such as a satellite link, are well documented. Stream Control Transmission Protocol (SCTP), which inherited its basic flow control scheme from TCP, incorporates some changes to address the drawbacks of TCP. SCTP, however, only achieves limited improvement over traditional TCP flow control.